I Will
by cherri-chan
Summary: 6yearold Edward and 5yearold Alphonse fight over Winry's hand in marriage. [Ed x Winry hintings][Oneshot]


**I Will**  
Written by **cherri-chan**

**Disclaimer: **I own the DVDs, the pocket watch, the necklace… but no, not the animanga itself.

**Note: **My first post in the Hagaren fandom. :D Love EdxWin HEAPS, and just couldn't help and squeal with delight when I heard in the anime that Ed and Al had once fought for Winry's hand in marriage. Haven't read the manga before, but got a glimpse of chapter 44 – when Ed, Al and Winry were talking about it. Ed was blushing! It was so cute! X3

–

"Yeah, and that will be _me._"

"No, that will be _me!_"

"Hah! But I'm the older one! I'm sure Winry doesn't like boys younger than her!" six-year-old Edward Elric retorted.

"Nii-san is so mean!" five-year-old Alphonse Elric – Edward's younger brother pouted. "But…" he started, "What makes you think she doesn't?"

Edward smiled and gave Alphonse a proud look. "I just do," he said, with much pride and confidence. "And besides," he leaned forward and eyed his otouto. "Me and Winry spend more time together."

Al "hmphed" and walked over to the nearby stream, staring into the flowing water. His reflection could've been seen, and underneath it, were two goldfish. Swimming around cheerfully in circles, like a happy couple. One was covered only in a yellowish-gold colour, keep it plain and simple. Despite the fact it has lost a fin, it still swam gracefully. The smaller goldfish – more likely female – was the same colour, with a speck of white on its forehead.

"Look at the fishies." The younger Elric pointed into the lake. "That's me," he stated, pointing to the larger fish of the two with his index finger. "And that's Winry." He pointed towards the other.

Suddenly, a larger goldfish with black spots on its tail swam over, heading towards the fishes' way. As soon as it did, the female fish glided across to meet him. The pair swam off, leaving the first fish alone.

Al stared down with disbelief. Ed chuckled mockingly.

"Yeah," he smirked, "And that was me."

–

"Kaa-san! Kaa-san! Kaaaaaa-saaaaaan!" Both Ed and Al shouted in unison, while running up the path to meet their mother.

Trisha was hanging up the sheets, leaving them to dry in the sun.

"Kaa-san, who do you think will marry Winry?"

"Kaa-san, you know it's me, just tell Al that!"

"Kaa-san, Nii-san's saying that again! It's not true!"

"Urusai! It is so true!"

Trisha couldn't help but giggle while her two sons quarrelled. The two Elrics both tugged on her white apron, hoping to get Trisha on their side. "Kaa-san!" they both repeated. "Well?"

The mother of the boys bent down to meet their height. She rested a hand on each of their shoulders. Her long chestnut-coloured hair glistened in the sun, and her forest green eyes smiled along with her lips. "One day," Trisha began to speak, "You'll grow up, and find love. It may be Winry, it may not be Winry. We don't know for sure."

"But I don't want to grow up!" Al informed her. "I want to stay young and be here with Kaa-san forever! Itsumo, itsumo, itsumo!" He gave his mother pleading eyes.

"Me too!" Ed agreed. "And I'm not going to fall in love with Winry! I just like playing Hide 'n' Seek with her!"

"Yeah! Me too!"

Trisha chuckled. She ruffled her both of her sons' golden hair and spoke, "You'll both grow up someday. And then, we'll let Winry decide on whomever she wants to marry."

–

"Ne, Winry?" Edward nudged at the girl being mentioned.

"Hai, Ed?" Winry turned around.

It had been two days since Ed and Al have had the fight over Winry. Now the two brothers including six-year-old Winry Rockbell, were at the same stream, same time, only on different days.

"Well…" Ed stuttered, "You… you know how me and Al… we said which one of us would, like… marry you… when we grow older, right?" he finally blurted out.

"Yeah," the golden-haired girl answered, oblivious to Ed's tinted red cheeks.

"Well… I heard from Al that you didn't want to marry either of us."

"Yeah, I did."

"…Why?"

Winry blinked. "I don't like boys who are shorter than me."

Ed's mouth hung open, almost touching the ground. "Wha… wha… WHAT!" he shrieked. "How can you say that!" By now, tears were streaming down his face rapidly, like the Niagara Falls. "Oni! Demon! Witch! Meanie!"

But it was true though. Both Ed and Al were shorter than Winry. Al was shorter than her by an inch. Ed was shorter than Winry by… _two inches._ Who said you had to be the older the one to be tall?

"Maybe if you drink more milk you'll grow taller! Don't blame me!" Winry pouted.

Al watched from a short distance and tried to suppress a laugh. "Nii-san!" he called out. "By the looks of this, I'll be the one that'll marry Winry!" Al couldn't hold back and let out a chuckle. "C'mon Winry! Let's go catch some fishies!" Winry happily agreed, and the two ran off, heading off in direction of the flowing lake.

"Hmph." Ed crossed his arms. "We'll see about that," he said to no one in particular. "I will grow taller. Taller than Al, taller than everyone, taller than Winry. I will, I will, _I will!_"

**Owari**

–

**Note: **Well, whaddya think? I can't write a long fic to save my life. Call it a long drabble if you like. Squint your eyes a bit, and you can almost see the EdxWin there. x.X;; Sorry if any parts were OOC. Thank you for reading, and please review. :D

Friday 20th May 2005  
5:36pm

**cherri-chan**


End file.
